Apple White/Chapter 2 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Apple White as she appears in the Chapter 2 webisodes. Please add images of Apple to the relevant webisode section below. *Click here to see Apple White/The Beginning Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Chapter 1 Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Chapter 3 Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Chapter 4 Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Spring Unsprung Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Way Too Wonderland Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Dragon Games Gallery. *Click here to see Apple White/Epic Winter Gallery. Blondie's Just Right Royals watching Sparrow.png Blondies Just Right - hallway hopper sparrow.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 Boy trouble.png Ashlynn and Apple - THDP1.png True Heart day - all love apple.jpg True Heart day - i am apple1.jpg True Heart day - i am apple.jpg True Heart day - apple.jpg True Heart day - apple sells shoes.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn apple dont understand.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn shoe stor.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn princetalk.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn shoes.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 huntlynn caught.png Inside the classroom of Crownculus - True Hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts day2 - cedar apple hopper hunter left.jpg True Hearts day2 - castleteria dapple cedar cerise.jpg True Hearts day2 - hunter we need to talk.jpg True Hearts day2 - dapple hunter waves cedar cerise.jpg True Hearts day2 - duchess ashlynn salon.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple doesnt understand ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple confused.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple pidgeon.jpg True Hearts day2 - raven as apple cries.jpg True Hearts day2 - raven they follow true heart.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple horrified.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple hunter sparrow ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple ashlynn thoughtful.jpg True Hearts day2 - apple worried.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 Apple White - Getting Fairest outfit.png apple and ashlynn.png Raven Waves - THDP3.png True Hearts day - apple gf ready.jpg True Hearts day - birds apple gf.jpg True Hearts day - aplle tight.jpg True Hearts day - apple hunter ash.jpg True Hearts day - apple ashlynn.jpg True Hearts day - apple in my true heart.jpg True Hearts day - apple heart ashlynn hunter.jpg True Hearts day - aplle ashlynn hugs.jpg True Hearts day - kitty yay apple nay.jpg Class Confusion Apple - CC.png Girls - CC.png Raven and Maddie surprised - CC.png Apple Baba Yaga's Class - CC.png Apple keen - CC.png Baba Yaga in class - CC.png Apple and evil pet - CC.png Apple pleased - CC.png Evil Bunny - CC.png Baba, rabbit, Apple - CC.png Apple Rabbit enchanted forest - CC.png Apple and animals - CC.png Apple with rabbit - CC.png Evil ram - CC.png Apple and Raven - CC.png Raven and Apple - CC.png Raven - CC.png Raven 'smiling' - CC.png Apple in halls - CC.png Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png Apple cross - CC.png AppleWhiteClassConfusion.jpg Class Confusion - raven maddie apple you cant take it.jpg Class Confusion - raven maddie apple homeevilcomins.jpg Class Confusion - Raven Apple hurting cheeks.jpg Class Confusion - Raven Apple dropped five in.jpg Class Confusion - apple spots raven maddie.jpg Class Confusion - apple animals love me gothbuns yuck.jpg Class Confusion - apples evil face.jpg Class Confusion - apple coming to class.jpg Class Confusion - apple bunny surprised.jpg Class Confusion - Apple hexcited telling.jpg Class Confusion - apple yaga or you fail.jpg Class Confusion - apple yaga presentation evil.jpg Class Confusion - apple yaga try again.jpg Class Confusion - yaga apple dminuminus.jpg Apple's Birthday Bake-Off Apples birthday bake off.jpg Briar, Apple, Ashlynn - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Apple's Birthday cake baking contest - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Raven and Apple - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Students together.png Raven Confused - ABBO.png Raven and Apple in their dorm - ABBO.png Raven and Apple - ABBO.png I need an herbal potion soak - ABBO.png How Charming - ABBO.png Briar - ABBO.png Apple Happy - ABBO.png Apple confused - ABBO.png Apple Briar Maddie - ABBO.png Apple and Raven - ABBO.png Apple and Blondie - ABBO.png The Beautiful Truth The Beautiful Truth - Cedar, Apple, Briar, and White Queen.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png The Beautiful Truth - Distracted Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - Briar, White Queen and Apple.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar speaks up.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple in thought.png Apples Scrapbook - the Beautiful Truth.png The common room - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple realization.png The Beautiful Truth - Excited Apple.png The Beautiful Truth - Real Beauty.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple's debate.png The Pagent - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple Wink.png I Choose Me - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple and Cedar shocked.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Cedar and Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - White Queen, Apple, Cedar and Briar.png MirrorNet Down ooh I forgot about that.png Dexter - MirrorNet Down.png Students - MNDown.png Heart of MirroNet - MNDown.png Dexter in halls - MNDown.png Angry students - MNDown.png Rebel's Got Talent apple and daring behind headmaster.png Blondie Branches Out clapping for blondie.png Poppy The Roybel eating a poison apple.png The games room - Poppy the Roybel.png Apple's Princess Practice Apple's Princess Practice.png Apple with apples - Apple's Princess Practice.png Apple and sign - APP.png Duchess bored.png Jack in the Well - Apple's Princess Practice.png Apple descending the zip-line - Apple's Princess Practice.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple looking at phone.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven smiling.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven and Apple in dorm.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Backgrounders.png Lizzie Shuffles the Deck True Friends - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Apple and Lizzie - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png we're just not very good - LSTD.png The croquet lawn - LSTD.png Lizzie_rebels_and_royals_-_LSTD.png Oh - LSTD.png Blondie, Aplle & Briar - LSTD.png And Briar, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD - LSTD.png Kitty's Curious Tale Apple - KCT.png Best Feather Forward Humphrey saved - BestFF.png Humphrey being saved - BestFF.png Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Pages Category:Apple White Pages